3 Whitewings and a Baby
by FutureEmblem
Summary: Late one night, a stomachache ridden Est finds a basket right outside of the Whitewings' college dorm, the three finding a baby inside! The three sisters need to find the baby's mother and take care of her at the same time. Can they pull it off? I bet with Minerva's help they can. Modern College AU PallaxMichalis, Minor MarthxCaeda.
1. chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! This is a modern AU where our three favorite whitewings are students at a Macedonian college. Est is a freshman, Catria's a sophomore and Palla is a senior. The main character is Est, but Catria and Palla get lots of screentime as well. So without further ado, let's begin.**

Maybe it was luck. Maybe fate. Or maybe... oh yeah. Est clutched her stomach as she remembered that the reason she was awake was because she ate WAY too much candy. Palla had tucked her in while Catria had scolded her for about five minutes. "Not my fault I wanted to binge watch Full Metal Alchemist. I _needed_ the sugar," she grumbled to herself. She looked at her bedside clock. _12:48 A.M._ Est simply closed her eyes, trying to ignore her stomachache and fall asleep until... _knock,knock,knock._ Est shot up as the sound vibrated through the girls' college dorm and immediately got out of bed, slipping her bathrobe on. She slowly walked to the door and stopped. ' _Always check the peephole,'_ Palla would say when Est was alone. She always forgot that. She looked into the peephole and, seeing no one, opened the door in confusion. She looked down, seeing a brown basket with a blanket. She picked it up, noting it's weight, and put it on the sofa they had, almost forgetting to _close_ the door. She stood over the basket, brushing a pink bang from her face. Catri was right. She did need to fix her hair. Though knowing herself she'll probably forget. As she pondered this, she caught a slight movement from the basket. Instead of looking inside like a normal she let out a high-pitched scream and ducked behind a chair. Some scuffling could be heard as her blue haired sister enter, clearly worried. "Are you ok?!" Catria asked Est simply pointed a cowering finger towards the basket as Palla ran in, bumping into Catria. "What happened?!" she asked. "I think Est is scared of that basket," Catria answered, all concern leaving her voice. Palla nodded before both sisters' eyes widened as they looked at the basket. "Est," Palla asked. "Where did the basket come from?" "Someone knocked and I found it just outside our door," Est answered timidly. Catria walked over swiftly and yanked the blanket away, staring for a moment before gasping. "Palla," was all she could say. Palla looked in before gasping and reaching in and pulling out... "A _baby_?" Est realized. Palla cradled the small child close to her chest as Est walked up. The baby looked so peaceful. It had a slight tan and pink hair, oddly enough. "There's nothing in the basket except a bottle and a pacifier," Catria deduced. "I see," Palla responded with decision. However, all three had the same question in their heads; _"How do we take care of a **baby**?_

 **Oh noes! A baby! And it has pink hair! Is Est the mother? Or is it someone else entirely? We'll find out soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

So if you're here, but don't know whats going on, read chapter 1. It's there for a reason, isn't it? If you read chapter 1, then read on. We're focusing on Catria here.

Catria lay on the floor as the baby crawled around the living room. Like a cat, but more clumsily. The baby's eyes were red and she was female as evidence when Palla changed her diaper. Or at least attempted to. Luckily, Est pulled up a Youtube video and Palla succeeded. Eventually.

Speaking of those two, Palla was visiting Princess Minerva. 'More like Prince Michalis,' Catria thought with a sly smile. She and Est knew that the prince loved their sister, and vice versa. Est was in Art class and wouldn't return for likely the next hour. That left her and... 'Little Est?' Catria thought, trying to think of a good name. Other than the eyes, the baby looked just like the baby pictures of Est. "Ow!" she yelled as she returned to reality. She looked up, seeing the baby had smacked her on the forehead. Catria saw her large toothless grin and lightly smacked her back. The two exchanged playful blow for a few minutes until the baby yawned. "Nap time," Catria whispered as she scooped up the baby and placed her on the couch. The pillows on the couch were tilted up by spare pillows Est found. This way the baby wouldn't just roll off.

As the baby slept, Catria flipped on the TV. She feigned intrest as the reporters noted that fossils of pegasi had been fond only a few miles from Macedon. Catria hated these. Not because they were false, but because she always felt empty inside when she saw the fossils. Almost like it was a missing part of her. Est always got **really** depressed when she saw these. A knock on the door brought Catria to her senses. The baby squirmed a bit, but remained asleep. She walked over and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw a red haired woman around Palla's age before her.

"Princessa Minerva?!" she exclaimed. Minerva gave her a curt nod with a small smile. "My brother and Palla were speaking of a baby here." Catria moved aside to let Minerva in as the baby slept on. "She's quite adorable." Minerva remarked. "She reminds me of Est when she was a baby." Catria responded. "The similarities are there," Minerva faced Catria as she asked "Do you think this could be Est's baby?" "No," Catria answered. "Est has had a ton of crushes, but she's never...uhh... how should I say this... _mated_ with a man." Minerva smirked as Catria's cheeks flushed red. The topic of sexual interaction always made her uncomfortable. "That's enough," Minerva finalized having embarrassed her friend enough.

The baby squirmed again as the women sat down. "Where IS Est?" Minerva asked. "Art," Catria answered. "She'll be back soon. How's the family?" "Michalis is still broody at times, but ever since he began dating Palla, he's been a lot more... bearable, for lack of better term." Catria nodded as the door opened again, revealing Est walking in briskly. She smiled at the two before running to her room. "I assume I've overstayed my welcome?" Minerva asked. "I don't know," Catria admitted. "Well, I best be off. Whose know what Michalis and Palla will do if I'm not there to keep an eye on them!" She chuckled as Catria flushed red again. "My brother is more mature than **_that_**!" She sang as she left. Catria walked to Est's room, not expecting what she saw. Est face was buried in her pillow, muffled cries come from her.

Catria slowly walked over and sat on the bed running a hand through Est's hair. "Who did this to you?" she asked. Est's answer was muffled, but you could clearly tell she said _"Marth."_ Catria sighed, realization dawning on her. "He rejected you, didn't he?" Est nodded her head without removing it from the pillow. "Was he rude about it?" Est shook her head this time. "You loved him since seventh grade, if I remember correctly." Another nod. Catria sighed again, reminded of a similar situation she had back in 12th grade with their friend Alm. She also remember what Palla said to her. "It's not over," she reassured. Est moved a bit. "There'll be others. Sure you got your heart broken once. And knowing you, it'll likely be broken again." Est mumbled _"Hmph"_ at this. "But someday," Catria continued. "You'll find someone who'll make all these heartbreaks worth it."

Est looked up with tear-stained eyes before asking "Y-you really th-think so?" "I know so," Catria responded as Est tackled her in a tight huge. The sisters sat there for a moment before a small whine was heard from the living room. "Little Est is awake," Catria mumbled. "You can come up with a better name than that!" Est exclaimed with the usual fire in her eyes. Catria smiled saying "I'll give you a week to pick a better name." With that, she went to tend to the child.


End file.
